(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for producing photoreceptors and process cartridges and image-forming apparatuses including photoreceptors.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, a photoreceptor having a surface deliberately roughened during production is used because an as-produced photoreceptor having a nearly mirror surface might cause a problem, for example, during a cleaning step due to an excessive coefficient of friction between the surface of the photoreceptor and a cleaning blade.